Mello's Realisation
by Rianick
Summary: Mello and Matt, and their feelings. Strong Sex Content Between Teens.


Mello sat quietly on the roughly made bed his back against the wooden headboard, waiting. It wasn't often he was quiet. Even when his mind was busy with all he was thinking about he liked to talk. Unlike Near. Unlike L. Unlike Matt.

Here he was waiting, silently. Something had changed, something inside him had fallen into place and he knew he had to act on it immediately, or he never would.

"Ohh you're here." Matt said as the red head walked into his own room. The thirteen year old was Mello's best friend. So much more to him than Near, or L. Matt was everything to him. And now he knew why. He watched the boy walk over and climb up on the bed, as he moved on all fours until he was close to Mello. Leaning over him, his black and red t-shirt was tight over the adolescents' lean body. Mello looked him up and down drinking the sight of his long legs cased in his frayed blue jeans. This pair already showing how tightly they fit since the growth spurt Matt had been going through recently. He was so much taller than Mello at the moment. Since they had first met here in Wammy House ten years ago they had been closer than brothers. Closer than he and Near were supposed to be. But Near did not make Mello's spine shiver every time he looked at him.

"You've gone quiet on me." Matt whispered as his hard body slowly pushed Mellos' flat to the bed. Matt ground his cock into the younger boys. "Damn it Mel you're so hard, and you look so sexy in that black outfit. Let me fuck you."

Mello moved up against Matt. He had found this outfit in the laundry especially for Matt who loved it when Mello dressed in little black miniskirts. He felt Matt's hand slip down to his arse under the skirt and he moaned as his best friend, lover started to ride him over his clothes. Damn he needed more. He loved being Matt's bitch. Anyone who thought at thirteen you were too young to understand about your sexuality was wrong or had a sheltered upbringing. Matt and Mello knew what they wanted, who they wanted and how.

Even Near recognised that Matt was Mello's and vice versa. That didn't stop either boy playing with the white haired youngster, who had his own kinks.

"M..a...t.....t" Mello groaned as he humped harder into Matt, he gasped out, "N..ee....d to tell you something."

Matt ground into him more deeply, his lips biting down on Mello's ear, "Tell me Mello."

"I..." Mello started as Matt licked a slow torturous path down his neck. "I.. love you."

Matt pulled back and stilled for a moment. His eyes widened as he knelt back and looked at the flirt that was flaunting himself in front of him. The person who he had flirted with all his life. He reached out and began to strip the beautiful blouse and black skirt off of Mello's young boys' body. He stripped off the black lace knickers that were not holding his cock in at all. God he loved seeing Mello this way, his hard cock held back by a scrap of black lace. It was just so so right. He then disposed of his own t-shirt, jeans and boxers.

Matt watched Mello's face as he reached his hand under his pillow and located the tube of lube. In minutes he had Mello open and his cock slicked and ready to enter him. Mello had stayed silent through it all. Matt knew his friend, lover, was worried about being accepted after his little statement.

Matt looked down as he placed his cock at Mello's opening and slowly pushed in feeling the warmth, the hiss of Mello's breath as he accepted Matt into himself, just like he had done since they had both been able to get hard. He pushed slowly in until he was balls deep. Mello shivered around him. Matt was in heaven.

He pulled out and then proceeded to fuck Mello through his silence until he was crying out under him, as his cum covered their stomachs and the ripples in Mello's arse forced Matt to cum as he held himself in deep. He filled him up with every hot inch of his cock and seed.

Damn he loved this sexy slut bitch that was all his. He loved his Mello. He smiled then as he looked Mello in the eyes, "I love you too."

Mello closed his eyes as if he had doubted Matt's feelings. "What took you so long to get with this?"

Mello moaned as Matt started to move his already hardening cock in his arse again, this time slowly fucking him, slowly loving him. Matt leaned over him and for the first time that day kissed him gently on the lips. "I've been in love with you for years you little idiot."

Mello smiled then, a smile that said he was truly happy as Matt began to make love to him again, and again, and again, forever.


End file.
